Ghost
by aisuru Aki
Summary: slash.AU. Lily is a psychic, and her life is about to get a whole lot crazier when she meets the ghost od Sirius Black. Remus and her brothers are hiding something. In the end, will she make the right choice? Will continue if people review 4 me to.
1. The ghost of the boy

Chapter 1: the ghost of the boy

The T.V. blared; illuminating the dark room. On the screen, an anchor man was talking about a body of a boy found in his home, shot to death. There was a picture of him on the screen behind the man. The boy in the picture had shoulder length midnight black hair and slightly tan skin. His eyes were darker than onyx, but they twinkled with careless mirth. The height description the anchor man gave of the boy was that he was 6'4", his name was typed on the screen as "Sirius Black". I grimaced at the thought of him being taller than me. My shameful 5'5" has always been a source of self consciousness for me.

I clicked the power button on the remote and the T.V went "bzzt!" before turning off. I figured, since I was already awake, I'll get up and start the day. Glancing at the clock, it took a lot of my willpower not to groan. The digital read 4:33; a time which should be illegal to wake up at. I trudged tiredly to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I spit and rinsed my mouth, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. A skinny pale 16 year old kid with overly messy red hair and too wide green eyes stared back at me. I prodded my face with my finger; examining it from all angles. No matter where I look, I only saw imperfection.

Of course, I knew all too well that it would do no good to dwell on it. Sighing, I changed into a too large gray t-shirt and baggy jeans which I rolled up past my ankles. I know it's a weird fashion sense, but I like it. It makes me unique. Of course, I'm probably already unique, what with me being a psychic and all.

Yeah, you heard right. I'm a psychic. Not those movie psychics that can predict the future and all that crap, but a legit, ghost exorcists type psychic. I can do a bit of magic too. Wherever I go, ghosts follow me around. Some, I let posses me- as a way for them to fix all their regrets so they can rest in peace. Others, I just perform a simple ritual to send them on their way. I also have to know advanced martial arts as well; for those pesky evil spirits that sometimes linger around. Those are harder to exorcise than any other spirit. They take the form of some blob with evil glowing eyes, and if they're more powerful, they turn into a type of demonic animal (multiple headed dogs, several eyed crows, heck there was even a giant flying pig once).

After tying on my lucky skull sneakers, I grabbed my cell phone, exorcism beads, and a slice of bread, and ran out the door for my morning jog. The cool, early morning breeze felt so good against my face. It was still dark out, which meant I had to be extra careful. Dark was when the spirits are the strongest.

I was halfway finished with my jog when I felt it. A cool breeze; colder than normal. The wind suddenly swirled in several directions and the distinct silence; as if somebody put the world on mute. I stuck my hand in the back pocket of my jeans, fingering the beads in case it was another evil spirit. But just as suddenly as it came, it stopped. I blinked. Oo-kay…. That normally doesn't happen. Maybe it sensed the presence of the beads. Yeah, that had to be it. I shrugged it off and continued to run toward the school.

See, when a spirit approaches, time tends to move slower for me only. That meant that what feels like a minute to me, may be an hour in reality. It's always a pain in the ass 'cuz that means your watch slows down to; hence why I never carry one. Or a cell phone for that matter. I use the position of the sun, and according to the sun, if I don't run to school now, I'll be in deep doodoo.

I made it to my home room just as the bell rang. I ran to class with the grace of a really cool lion. My windswept hair made the girls giggle and swoon. Okay, I'm lying. Actually, what happened was that I ran, tripped, and tumbled ungracefully into the room in the 3 second span that took the bell to ring. My head slammed unceremoniously into the closest desk. My little spaz act sent the whole class into roaring fits of laughter. Hell, even the teacher was having trouble controlling his laughter.

I did a little flip/jump and landed on my feet. I took off my imaginary "hat" and did a grand bow, much to everybody's amusement. I wasn't the most popular kid in the school- that was my best friend Remus- instead, I'm the school spaz clown. Leo thinks my title is ironic 'cause I have this deep phobia of clowns. I brush off imaginary dirt and skip over to my seat next to Remus. On the way, I high five a bunch of dudes who all cheered for my amazing entrance. I gave Remus a hug when I reached him 'cause I love him. Yup, I have a whoopty-fucking- crush on my beautiful and kind best friend. I have a chance too; he's only bi-sexual.

"Hey girl!" Remus laughs as I cling to him in a totally unladylike way.

Oh, you probably thought I was a guy huh. Nope, I'm a girl. I grew up with four older brothers and one twin brother and no mom (or dad for that matter) so I don't really know how to be lady like. I don't really think I ever had a friend that was a girl before. I mean some girls at school "flirt" with me, but that's all playful banter. I can hear you apologizing. Don't. I'm used to it. My short hair and the fact that I "hide myself" (according to Remus) behind overly huge shirts don't help with my "girlness". I don't mind though. I actually kinda like it.

I grin mischievously up at Leo. "Hey babycakes! Good to see ya!"

He laughs, along with the other boys but I only pay attention to him. At the front of the class, the teacher, Mr. Binns, coughs. I grin sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Mr. B. You know me! I like to make an entrance!" I exclaim at him, jumping up and down and waving my hands around wildly. Yes. I have to do everything in extreme. It's just who I am.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "That may be Ms. Lilac, but maybe you could take less time distracting the class next time?"

I grimace at the use of my full first name. _Really_. Who names their kid Lilac Evans. It sounds like a gay stripper wannabe (not that I have anything against gays. Just gay strippers…and straight strippers… all strippers actually). "It's Lily, sir. And it's only homeroom; it's not like I'm interrupting anything!" Oh yeah. Beat that geezer. Before Mr. Binns has a chance to retort back, the bell rings for first period. I yell a small "Whoop!" and rush out of the class. Remus follows me easily. He should, since he's captain of the soccer team.

"So, were you late because you overslept again, or because of a spirit?" He asked.

I grimaced. "The latter." I replied. Remus wasn't a psychic like me, but he was very knowledgeable about them. Apparently, his great great great great grandma was a psychic and the family had a tradition to study supernatural stuff ever since.

I told Remus about the strange occurrence this morning. I could practically see the clogs in his brain working as he listened to my story. He didn't speak for a while after I stopped talking. He finally opened his mouth to say something, but by then, we had reached our sociology class, so I never got to hear what he was going to say.

The soc teacher, Mr. Dumbledore, was loud and obnoxious as ever. I enjoyed this class because Mr. Dumbledore was the only other person who could match my loud and obnoxiousness. Also, Sociology was the most awesome class. Ever. Though today disproved that theory.

Remus walked over to his desk on the other side of the class. As for me, I went to my desk nearest to the door (easier access to escape when um… they could prove something…) and promptly fell asleep. The lesson today is on drug abuse. I won't miss anything.

_It's dark. Too dark. I can't see anything except myself and another person. "who?" I asked and my voice echoed like I was on a stage with a microphone. _

_ The man turned around and I gasped. The man had coal black hair and obsidian eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he stood an entire head and shoulders taller than me. He looks exactly like his picture. _

_ "Sirius Black." I whisper. Black looks surprised that I knew his name. He reaches his hand toward me, as if he'll lose sight of me. _

_ His mouth opens and he mouths something but no words come out. _

_ "What? I can't hear you. What are you saying?" I ask but he seems to not hear me as well. He continues mouthing something. Soon, he's shouting- or at least it looks like it. He slams his fists in the thin air in front of him like something was separating him from me. _

_ Then I saw it. A nearly invisible window stood in between us. It seemed to stretch infinitely on both sides. Black was still mouthing things, but it changed so he was mouthing only one word over and over again._

"…ly…ily…Lily!" I was jolted awake by Remus shaking me awake.

"Hu…wha?" I sounded stupid, but in my defense, my brain was still in sleep mode.

Leo smiled. "Come on, Lily. Class's over." I looked around, and sure enough, nobody was in the class.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked.

Leo looked at me bemusedly. "Gone. School's over Lils."

I blinked. "What?" I asked. "But it's just first period!"

Remus just looked at me quizzically. "Um.. Lily… It's 8th period. Don't you remember, you went to each class; though you _did_ sleep through all your classes."

Sure enough, I looked around and saw that the walls were yellow instead of white like in the Sociology room and instead of carpet, the floor was tiled. I was in my Environmental science class. Now that he mentions it…. Oops. I felt my cheeks heating up. How embarrassing to sleep the entire day! And in front of Remus!

"Did you have meet a spirit in your dreams again?" Remus asked. I nodded and told him of my dream and about Sirius Black. I thought I saw Remus tense for a split second when I mentioned Sirius Black, but it quickly disappeared so I just brushed it off as my imagination.

"Do you know what it might be?" I asked.

Remus put his thumb in his mouth. A habit he had when he was thinking hard about something. "I don't know." He said at last. "the window separating the two of you could mean that there's some outside force preventing you to help the boy, but the fact that he was surprised when you said his name must mean that he heard you at least at first…"

"Are you saying something triggered the window separating us?" I asked through a mouthful of chocolate. Seriously, they are gods' foods. "Maybe when I said his name?"

Remus nodded. "Very likely. We'll need to study this further. If he really is asking for your help, it must mean he knows who killed him and-"

"And that also means that the killer is trying to stop him from telling us. More importantly, it means that the killer can use magic." I finish for him. We stare at each other gravely. This seems to be more trouble than it's worth, but at the same time, we can't _not_ help him.

I thought back to the word he kept saying over and over in my dream. "_five"._

**A/N: First chappy! Well please review. I know that Lily and some other are ooc (they will be in the future chapters too), but it fits with this story.**

**Also, the relationships between some of the characters will be a bit different than the original. It won't fit in the story otherwise. I promise I'll try to make it as close to the original as I can.**

**This will be JPLE and SBRL.**


	2. Five

Chapter 2: Five

I yawned. Remus and I have been reading through his entire library since we left school. It was now 3 in the morning and I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Remus looked up from his place surrounded by dusty tomb books and raised one elegant eyebrow. I blushed.

Dammit. I usually never care how I act in front of people, but in front of Remus, I felt like one of those lovesick school girls in those Japanese mangas that my oldest brother, Severus, always reads. I should have never read them.

"If you're tired, you can go to sleep you know." Remus said.

I shook my head. "Nah. I can't do that to you. Plus, I can't just ignore someone who needs my help; that would be wrong." I told him, and just so he would stop pestering me, I gave him my infamous 100 watt smile. He chuckled before going back to his reading.

I amused myself in temporarily watching Remus' perfect features bunch together in a scowl. "I don't understand." He muttered. "The level of magic it takes to enter another person's dream is impossible for a single person. Lily, did you really tell me everything?" oh, look! Remus started biting his thumb again. He's so cute! No! Focus Lils!

I looked up at the ceiling to pose like I was thinking before nodding. "Yup. I told you everything. Oh! But before I woke up, Black kept repeating the word 'five'. Is that important?" I added as an afterthought. I started to worry when Remus didn't say anything.

I looked up when I felt a deadly aura surrounding Remus's general area. If looks could kill, I would have died a very painful death only to be revived and die painfully over and over again.

"u..um. Remus? Did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

The pencil in Remus's hand snapped. "Wrong? Well, you just pointlessly kept us here all night for no reason! We would have figured this out _hours_ ago if you had told me that piece of information!" Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that Remus has this deep hatred of wasting time.

I gulped. Remus is the kindest boy you'll ever meet, but he can be very, very, scary. "S…Sorry. I didn't think it was important." I said.

Oh look. A vein in Remus's head just popped out. "You didn't think it was _important_?! Of course it's important! It means that there were five killers!"

I scowled. "How is that important? It's just gonna be more of a hassle trying to find them." I defended.

Remus smacked his palm to his forehead. "Lily! Think about it! Five killers, and the victim is a teenage boy! We're looking for the _Death Eater___**gang!"**

** "The death munching gang?" I asked. That's a silly gang name for killers.**

** "No! the Death Eater gang! They're one of the most deadly serial killer groups out their! They target teenage boys! The rumor is that the leader of the Death Eater gang's son was killed in a gunfire, and since then they didn't think teenage boys should be allowed to live." I just stared at Remus. The dudes were messed up.**

** "Now we just need the evidence." I said. Remus nodded. That was going to be harder than finding the killer. Well, great. **


End file.
